The Reason
by WinterMidnightMoon
Summary: Max Changmin never expected to like her. But he did. Too bad he s too stubborn to accept it. Now, DBSK Is going to play Matchmaker! A story with unexpected twists. CHANGMINxOCxJUNSU, JAEJOONGxDARA, YOOCHUNxCL, JUNSUxBOM, YUNHOxMINZY.
1. Chapter 1

**Annyong everyone! :)**

**It's WinterMidnightMoon. And this is my first time writing a fic about DBSK and an OC. I usually write for animes. So your feedback would help me a lot.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Yah, help me with my math homework, will you?"

Cho Hee turned from her book to her classmate and best friend. Meet Soh Cho Hee everyone. She is a very hard working girl and she never backs out from a fight. But judging by her looks, you can't really tell. She has porcelain, white skin and straight hair topped off with bangs. She values her loved ones a lot. Her life has flaws and all but no one's life is perfect in the first place.

"Minzy-ah, you know I suck at math." Gong Minzy pouted at her friend. This is one of the things she hates about her; her serious mood swings. Whenever she feels like it, she'll do it. But if not, don't expect her to do anything.

Minzy sat down and glared at her friend. "When you needed help I was always there but now I come to you and ask for a little tutoring and you back out?!"

Cho Hee chuckled and it became a laugh later. "Since when did I need help from you?"

This is just a typical and normal day for her. Cho Hee has gone through a lot in her existence. She is probably the unluckiest person on earth. She doesn't like to talk about it of course. Right now, she's just thankful that she has a wonderful group of friends. And thanks to them, she has recovered a lot too.

What happened to her past…still remains a mystery. And she personally, does not want to go back.

Class started and the room fell silent; a normal day indeed.

* * *

**On the other hand…**

5 boys just stepped into the airport. Now, I think it's time to introduce Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu and Park Yoochun. Their group is called Dong Bang Shin Ki. The name was decided on their own so no one could argue.

These boys are not normal. Well, not in a bad way. They are gods; modern day gods. They are gorgeous in their very own way; you can even count them as celebrities. But they're not. They are sons of the presidents and CEOs of different companies. And not just companies, the large and very rich companies.

They all stopped at the lobby waiting for their separate rides. "Hyung, what are your plans after this?"

Yunho looked at Yoochun and shrugged. In the group, Yoochun is the most mature and the most organized one. Even if he's not the eldest, he acts like one. The others on the other hand, are not really that keen when it comes to planning.

"I don't know. I haven't thought of that yet." Yoochun turned to Jaejoong and he just shook his head.

"How about you Junsu, any plans?" Yoochun looked at Junsu from the side. Kim Junsu, he is the closest friend of Yoochun in the group. They agree on almost everything but they also argue on the silliest things.

"I don't know Hyung. Soccer?" Hearing that answer from Junsu is normal. The lad likes playing soccer ever since they were little.

And finally, Yoochun looked at his last hope. "Changmin?" But the youngest one didn't reply at all. He scratched his head in annoyance and disappointment. "What the heck guys."

After a few minutes their rides came and they went their separate ways.

The youngest of Dong Bang Shin Ki arrived at his house; or rather mansion. The butler and a few maids greeted him. He gave them a small nod and took off his coat. He went to his room straight away.

Changmin is a very quiet boy. He doesn't like getting attention. And because of that, people see him as a rather cold person. When in truth, he is not. He is a very playful and food loving guy. He fights back whenever it is needed. Too bad the real Changmin can only be seen by his close friends.

Upon arriving at his room, he quickly changed his clothes and opened his laptop. Checking his e-mails has always been first on Changmin's 'what-to-do' checklist.

A few seconds after signing in on his e-mail address, an IM (Instant Messaging) window popped up.

**Yoochun64: **Yah!

**CMinfood: **What?

**Yoochun64: **Guess what your awesome Hyung just found? ^_~** (a/n: You might think they're gay for using smileys like that but, IT'S NOT GAY. :p)**

**CMinfood: **A life?

**Yoochun64: **(-.-")

**CMinfood: **Just kidding! ^_^

**CMinfood: **But it's true…

**Yoochun64:** Hahaha…SHUT UP. Wait, I'm going to invite the others too!

_**Jaejaejoong, JungYH and JunsulovesSoccer just joined the conference.**_

**CMinfood: **This was a conference? :o

**Yoochun18: **Again, SHUT UP. ^_^

**Jaejaejoong: **Yah, I was talking to my Umma, this better be important!

**JunYH: **What's this about Yoochun-ah?

**Yoochun64: **You remember what I asked you at the airport right?

**JunsulovesSoccer:** Yes…it's about plans right?

**Yoochun64: **And do you remember what you lazy asses told me?

**CMinfood: **We don't have any plans.

**Jaejaejoong: **He called us lazy asses. t(-.-")t

**JungYH: **Now, now Joongie. There's no need to do that.

**Jaejaejoong:** Whatever.

**JunsulovesSoccer: **So Yoochun hyung?

**Yoochun64: **I know exactly what we'll do.

**CMingood: **.......

**Yoochun64: **We're going to attend school.

**JunsulovesSoccer: **What?

**JunYH: **But we're already being home schooled.

**Yoochun 64: **I'm talking about REAL school Hyung.

**CMinfood: **(-.-")

**Yoochun64: **I mean think about it. It's much more fun! ^____^

**Jaejaejoong: **No.

**CMinfood: **Agree with Jaejoong Hyung.

**JunsulovesSoccer: **Me too! I'd rather play soccer.

**Yoochun64: **=/ Too late. I already registered us with the help of my Dad. I'm going to fetch you all tomorrow by 7:00, see ya~

_**Yoochun64 has signed off.**_

**Jaejaejoong: **Yah!

**JungYH: **That rascal. Always doing things on his own.

Changmin heard a knock on the door which interrupted him from his conversation with his Hyungs. "Yes?"

The door opened and a maid peeked inside. "Sir, dinner is now ready. Your parents are waiting for you." Changmin nodded and the maid left.

**CMinfood: **Hyungs, I have to go. Please beat up Yoochun Hyung for me.

**Jaejaejoong: **Sure thing~

_**CMinfood has signed off.**_

He turned off his laptop and went to the dining room. His parents are there as well as his younger sisters. Dinner is one of Changmin's favorite times of the day. He gets to eat whatever he wants. The down side is, it is also interrogation time for his parents and siblings. Especially his younger sister, she loves to irritate him.

"Oppa is late again! The food is cold." Changmin looked at his sister emotionlessly.

"Whatever Kyungmi." He sat down at the chair opposite of Kyungmi. It's his regular and only chair. He doesn't eat food in any other chair.

Dinner is seldom quiet; most of the time, his two sisters would be talking. Sometimes, they would also drag Changmin into the conversation.

"So Changmin Oppa, I heard you're going to take up regular school." He looked at Kyungmi and sent a 'be-quiet' look at her. Kyungmi smirked and stuck her tongue out.

"Is that true son?"

His mother clapped her hands once and smiled brightly. "Oh yes, I received a phone call from Yoochun's mother. It was very nice of her to arrange your documents."

Changmin sighed deeply. He didn't like the idea of going to a regular school. But since his parents know about it already, he has no other choice but to oblige. "Yes it is mother."

"Wonderful Changmin! I'd be expecting something good from you." He sighed once more. One thing he can't stand too is expectations. It's very pressuring for him.

Now, let's check what is happening in our Heroine's life, shall we?

* * *

"Cho Hee, what the heck are you doing again?" Park Bom looked at her friend over the counter. Cho Hee is currently in a ball position while writing something on a paper placed on top of her lap.

"Sorry Unnie. But I have to finish this essay, it's due tomorrow." Bom sighed. This isn't the first time that Cho Hee had to do school stuff at work. She understands it though; she really loves Cho Hee and treats her as a younger sister.

"Araso. I'll cover for you first." Bom smiled but her expression turned into a stern one right after. "But do it quickly."

Cho Hee smiled. "Kamsahamnida." Bom smiled back and went to tend to one of the customers. Cho Hee is naturally polite; it's one of her traits that everybody loves.

After 30 minutes or so, she finished the essay. She put everything away and wore the apron; it's basically the uniform of her job. She works as a waitress at a restaurant along with Bom.

She is living with her closest friends (Bom, Dara, Minzy and CL) at the moment so she has to work to buy her own necessities. Living with them is already one thing, she didn't want to be too much burden to them.

But she can't work too much, it would wear her out. You see, she has an illness that nobody knows of except for the four. She hated this illness; she thinks it holds her back. She thinks it makes her weak. That is why she does everything to recover. But the unfortunate thing is, she can't. And aside from that, she has a trauma that she has to carry forever.

Everyday, her life is like this. Going to school in the morning and then heading straight to work afterwards. Once in a while in her spare time, she would do things that would enhance her skills. Or sometimes, she would just relax and chill out.

After work, Bom and she would always walk home together. The restaurant they work in is only a few blocks away from their apartment. And walking home is fun and a great exercise for Cho Hee.

"Really? That's great! Ne." Bom paused for a while. "I'll be waiting then. Bye."

Cho Hee raised an eyebrow. "Who was that Unni?"

"My cousin. He's transferring to our school tomorrow. And I'm excited to have a relative as a school mate." Cho Hee smiled at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Let's go?" Bom nodded and they walked home.

So, how will our hero and heroine meet? You just have to read on. Fate played a twisted turn on them. Their story is filled with every genre you can ever think of. It's going to be a challenge for both of them.

* * *

**I know, I'm so bad for leaving this cliffhanger. I'm sorry dear readers. :)****So, how did you like my story so far? This is just the first chapter. I promise you, the fun will start in the next chapter. :  
****Do not forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sad. No one even reviewed my first chapter. :(**

**But it's okay. That doesn't stop me from writing this. I hope even a single soul out there would review. :-bd I won't give up on this story, defnitely.**

**

* * *

**

The next day, our boys arrived at school looking all bored and feeling uneasy. It's their second time in regular school actually, but their first experience is not a very good one. So now, they are quite uncertain on what to do.

"Yoochun-ah, I told you this was a bad idea." Junsu shot Yoochun a disapproving look and crossed his arms.

Yoochun sighed at the lack of enthusiasm by his friends. All he wanted is to do something so that the guys would change their lazy habits. Oh well, so much for that idea.

"You people are so pessimistic."

Yunho placed a hand on his shoulders. "We're just being realistic Chun."

Jaejoong noticed a group of girls staring at them and whispering something about each other. He raised an eyebrow at them but realized that it was a wrong move. The girls squealed and giggled. Then, their number grew and the next thing they knew, they were being mobbed by a huge number of girls.

"What, fan girls? Even here?" Junsu exclaimed.

They panicked. "Aish, what should we do now? Jaejoong hyung, this is your entire fault!" Jaejoong glared at Yoochun for saying that.

"Stop that! Guys, I know one thing that we could do…" They all turned to their leader, waiting for his answer. "…run!"

And that's it, they ran for dear life. Well, not for life actually. But close. They are unfamiliar to this school so they ran to wherever their feet would take them. At one point, they encountered a fork in the path.

"We should split up. It would confuse them." Yunho said. They all nodded and went their separate ways. Jaejoong with Yunho turned right while Changmin and Junsu turned left. Yoochun was left and ran straight ahead.

Amidst of whatever is happening to the boys, another person seems to be problematic too.

Cho Hee ran as fast as she could to get to class. Yes, it's still early but her classroom is at the far end of the building. She's blaming herself for forgetting to set up the alarm clock and her unnis for leaving her behind.

"Aish…the professor won't let me off the hook if I'm late again." Her dilemma got worse when she remembered that they have an exam today.

While running, she felt her neck and noticed that she hasn't worn her ID yet. She searched her back for her ID. Then, she felt herself bumping into something hard which made her fall. The impact of her fall was hard and strong.

She felt pain sting the lower part of her right knee as well as with her ankle. Cursing silently, she looked at the person responsible. "Yah, watch where you're going!"

One of the boys stopped running and looked back. "Changmin-ah, wait!" The other one, who's quite ahead of the previous one; stopped and looked, then walked up to the one who called him. **(a/n: oh my, does this sentence confuse you? I'm so sorry, but there's no other way to write it. Cho Hee doesn't know who they are yet.)**

Those two are apparently Changmin and Junsu. At last, fate has done its part. "What Hyung? Do you want those crazy girls to catch up to us?"

Junsu glared at him then bent down to Cho Hee. "Hey, kwenchana (Are you okay)?"

Cho Hee stayed silent and just looked at her wound. Changmin noticed that the group of fan girls is drawing near. "Hyung, we need to go now. There will be a riot here once they catch up to us."

Junsu looked from Changmin to Cho Hee. "We can't leave her behind though. I think she can't even walk."

The screaming grew louder and louder as the crowd grew nearer. "Aish…" Changmin walked up to Cho Hee. He looked at her first from top to toe. Cho Hee didn't like the way he looks at her. It feels as if, he's burning holes in her body.

He picked Cho Hee up bridal style and said to Junsu, "Come on Hyung."

Junsu was surprised by Changmin's actions but obliged anyway.

"What are you doing?" Cho Hee asked. She was baffled and flattered at the same time. Why? Flattered because, no stranger has bothered carrying her before. And baffled because, well it's a stranger. She can't trust them.

Changmin didn't respond but continued running. Junsu led the way but he would look back occasionally to check on Changmin. They passed by a building and they hid at one of the corners there. Changmin put Cho Hee down and rested her back at the wall.

Junsu and Changmin peeked out and saw the fan girls run past them. They sighed in relief. "They're gone, at last."

Then they turned to Cho Hee. Junsu smiled at her. "Sorry about awhile ago, Changmin doesn't tend to look at where he is going when he's in a rush."

Cho Hee nodded. "I'm Junsu. Kim Junsu. And you are?"

"Soh Cho Hee."

Junsu walked to where she is and sat beside her. He then looked at her wound and ankle. "Hmm… Changmin-ah, you should've been more careful."

Changmin looked at Junsu. "Sorry Hyung." Then he looked at Cho Hee. "Mianhe (sorry), Cho Hee-shii."

Junsu's phone rang and he stood up to pick it up. "Yoboseyo (Hello)?"

Yunho's voice boomed through the phone. "Kim Junsu! Where the heck are you? We've been waiting for about a while now."

"Mianhe Hyung. Something came up." Junsu looked at Changmin signaling a 'we're-doomed' look. "We'll meet up with you soon."

After hanging up, he sighed. "We should go now."

"Wait, what should we do to Cho Hee-shii? Should we bring her to the clinic or something?"

And this is one of the things Cho Hee hates the most; being a burden and a bother to anyone. One of her trademark traits is being independent, so she hates the feeling of relying on to others.

She stood up slowly. "Aniyo (no), I'm fine on my own."

"Are you sure?" Junsu asked.

She nodded in response. "The clinic is only a short walk from here, and I can see that you're needed right now."

"Okay, take care. Sorry again." Junsu said. He smiled at her while Changmin gave her a half-hearted grin. They said their separate goodbyes and ran off.

"Ugh, I hate him." She muttered to herself. For some reason, she didn't like the way he looked nor smiled at her. He seemed arrogant, well for her at least.

She dusted her clothes and fixed herself. After feeling contented, she started walking slowly to the nurse's office. After what seemed like forever, she arrived at her destination and walked inside. The nurse greeted her brightly.

"Oh Cho Hee, any problem with your breathing again? Do you need the nebulizer or your inhaler, perhaps? How about a—" "No I don't need those." Cho Hee interrupted.

She hated it when people talk about her illness; or even when they do something to cure it. Because she knows that they can't. And they know themselves that when she encounter another attack—and when it's to the extreme—they can't do anything to help her. The machines and medicines may ease the pain, but only temporarily.

The nurse raised an eyebrow. "Then, what is it?"

Cho Hee sat down on the bed and made herself comfortable. She has been in the clinic for quite some time now, so she was quite familiar with the people there. "I have a wound, and I think my ankle is sprained."

The nurse treated her wound and fixed her ankle. The pain is indeed gone, aside from a little sting, but she is still limping while walking. No matter, she's used to these kinds of injuries and accidents.

Upon exiting the room, she bumped into her friend. "There you are!"

She gave a smiled to Bom who looks very stressed and tired. "I've been looking all over for you." Bom glanced at her knee and ankle. "Yah, what happened to you?"

Cho Hee shook her head. "Something happened awhile ago but, no biggie."

"My god, you really are accident prone, aren't you?" Both of them chuckled. It is true. "But anyways, you have to come with me right now. Minzy and Dara is waiting for us, there's someone I want for you to meet!"

Cho Hee nodded her head and followed. She is a little bit hesitant though, Bom is the type of person who does things whenever, wherever. And whenever she does something, they always end up in trouble. If not, she leaves them with a problem. But, that's one of the things they love about her.

They arrived at the lobby of the school. Minzy walked up to them looking a little annoyed. "Yah, how can you ask someone to wait for 45 minutes? You know I'm not that patient!"

"Mianhe Minzy. I had a hard time looking for Cho Hee. And I found her at—" "at the nurse's office?" "—yes."

Minzy laughed. They always know where Cho Hee is. If it's not in the clinic, she's at the library. If not, at the garden. She is very predictable when it comes to hiding places. Although the clinic or the nurse's office is not a very good hiding place at all.

"So, what's up here Unni?" She asked.

Bom smirked and winked. "You'll know soon. Ah, there they are!"

Bom walked to the opposite direction of where they came from. Minzy and Cho Hee looked at her and followed wherever she was going. They were surprised to see her walk up to 5 handsome men who looked bored out of their wits. One of them smiled upon seeing her and they hugged each other.

Minzy and Cho Hee's jaw dropped; and literally dropped. They have never seen Bom talk to a guy before! Especially hug one.

"It's been so long. You haven't grown a bit." Bom said.

The boy chuckled. "And you've grown fat."

"Mwuh?" Bom looked down to check her figure and punched the guy on the arm afterwards. "Moron."

Cho Hee sighed. She doesn't like to interact that much with people. She's more of the '-sufferer-in-silence' type of girl. It feels very uncomfortable for her whenever she talks to a stranger. For her, having true friends by your side regardless of how many they count is enough.

Minzy tapped Bom on the shoulder. "Who's that? Your boyfriend?"

"Yuck, eww, gross!" Bom said making barfing gestures. "That's my cousin, Park Yoochun. And cousin, they are my friends; Gong Minzy and Soh Cho Hee. There is another person though, I wonder where she is."

Minzy laughed silently. "She's always late."

Yoochun nodded and said hi to both Minzy and Cho Hee. Minzy smiled and waved her hand while Cho Hee gave a slight nod. Yoochun found it cold at first and was about to ask Bom if anything was wrong but Bom nudged him and mouthed 'I'll explain later'. He understood it right away.

"And these are the people I call my friends but I feel so otherwise." The four glared at him and he laughed nervously. "Um…kidding. He's Jung Yunho and that's Shim Changmin."

Both of them smiled and waved. " and these are the two Kims; Kim Jaejoong and Kim Junsu."

"But we're not related. I wouldn't want this dolphin as my relative." Jaejoong said.

Junsu pouted and smacked Jaejoong. "I'm not a dolphin."

Jaejoong, Yoochun, Yunho and Changmin laughed. "Sure you are."

Junsu was about to protest but the minute he laid his eyes on Cho Hee, something struck him. "Hey, I know you!"

They all looked at Cho Hee. She was confused at first but then recognized him too.

"Yah, Changmin. You recognize her, don't you?" Junsu pulled Changmin to his side.

"Cho, you know them?" Bom asked.

Cho Hee nodded her head. "Aren't you the ones who caused me these injuries?" She cocked her head to once side and innocently smiled.

Junsu and Changmin flushed with embarrassment; but still kept that charismatic composure, of course. Junsu scratched the back of his head. "Yeah…sorry about that, again."

Yunho looked at his friends and waved a finger at them. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should always be mindful of your actions."

They all became friends easily; thanks to Bom and Yoochun of course. They went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Afterwards, Dara and CL joined them. They talked about anything. All of them were happy with each others company. Somehow, Yoochun was happy that they came to this school; he doesn't know why though.

Everything is almost perfect…note the word 'almost'.

"Yah, Shim Changmin! How can you spill pepper on me?" Cho Hee dusted the spilled pepper on her shirt.

Changmin stopped eating and looked at her. "Ah, Mianhe."

She looked at him in disgust. "Quit stuffing yourself like that…you look gross!"

"If I look gross, then what do you call yourself?" He smiled sweetly at her. But behind that smile, he definitely meant something different.

A vein popped out of Cho Hee's head. She's irritated like hell but didn't want to show it. It would be bad for her condition too. "Can I excuse myself for a minute? I have to go to the bathroom."

Eyes followed her as she left. "I'll throw my trash away. Be right back." Changmin stood up carrying empty paper plates and paper cups. He had a spoon stuck in his mouth.

Once the both of them were gone Bom spoke up. "You know guys; I hate it when they fight." They all nodded in agreement. For the past hours that they were together, all they ever heard was Changmin and Cho Hee's bickering. It's annoying and it gets old.

"Changmin maybe has a thing for Cho Hee. I mean, he doesn't pay attention to any girl at all. It's surprising that he could answer back to Cho Hee and all that." Junsu smiled at what he said.

Jaejoong pretended to cry and wiped his eyes using a napkin. "Our baby is growing up!" Yunho chuckled and placed an arm around Jaejoong. **(a/n: sorry, I'm a YunJae fan.)**

"Now, now Mom and Dad." Yoochun said. "But still, wouldn't they look cute together?"

Minzy squealed in excitement. "So, we're going to play matchmaker on them?"

"That sounds fun!" Dara pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. "I'm in."

CL, who hasn't spoken at all since they arrived, raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure we should mingle with their love life?"

They looked at her and then immediately looked away. They wrote some plans and ideas on the paper that Dara took out. CL sighed at her nosy friends. She didn't know whether to agree or not, or if the outcome will be for the better or not. But she trusts her friends. So she has no choice but to agree.

Cho Hee came back wiping her hands with a handkerchief. She saw everyone huddling around something. "Um, what are you guys doing?"

Everyone was startled and Dara hid the paper in her bag. They gave her a nervous smile. Yunho was the first one to talk. "Nothing."

"That didn't seem like nothing." They turned to their left and saw Changmin back with another tray of food.

"Minnie, why did you get so much food again?" Yoochun asked.

Changmin shrugged and sat down. After making himself comfortable, he started to eat the food. It's ironic, Changmin eats too much yet he doesn't gain weight.

Cho Hee rolled her eyes. "Pig."

The minute he heard the word, he looked at Cho Hee with irritated yet teasing eyes. "What did you say witch?"

Bom shook her head. "And there they go again…"

After school…

Dara walked on the empty and hollow corridors. She was on cleaning duty today and whenever she is, she tends to go home late. She stretched her arms and sighed after relaxing her muscles.

She said goodbye to the janitor on the lobby. It has been her routine ever since to at least say 'Hi' or 'Goodbye' to the janitor.

"Hey you!" She turned around and saw a familiar face walking towards her.

"Kim Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong smiled at her. "Annyong."

Dara looked around her and behind Jaejoong. She grew curious after seeing nobody (besides Jaejoong and the Janitor) in sight. "Why are you alone?

"Ah about that…" His gentle smile turned into a scary, angry but still a monotonous one. "The guys ditched me."

Dara nodded her head slowly and covered her mouth. Oh god, she feels like she would laugh any minute now. After a few seconds, she couldn't hold it any longer.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Jaejoong pouted and crossed his arms. "Happy to know that you find my suffering enjoyable."

She stopped laughing and patted Jaejoong on the shoulder. "Mianhe Jaejoong-ah. I couldn't help it."

Dara offered him a walk home since Jaejoong didn't know how. He knows the address though. And lucky for him Dara knows the place. But Dara can't help but ask why they are all living in a small apartment, when they have those big and luxurious houses to go home to? Jaejoong explained that it would be easier and much less complicated that way.

On their way there, they passed by the restaurant that Bom and Cho Hee works at. "Hey, wanna have a cup of coffee? Their coffee here is the best."

He nodded and they both entered inside. They sat on a table near the window and waited for someone to take their order.

"What are you guys doing here?" They looked at the waiter and saw Cho Hee looking confused.

"Dara Unni, are you dating Jaejoong Oppa?" Dara choked on her own saliva while Jaejoong smirked. Honestly, what made Cho Hee think of that idea?

"Actually we are."

Both of their heads snapped to Jaejoong who had his arms on the table. "Cho Hee-shi, can you give both of us a cup of coffee?"

Cho Hee looked puzzled. After scribbling down their orders on her note pad, she left. Dara kicked Jaejoong's leg under the table and he cried in pain.

"Yah, are you out of your mind Kim Jaejoong? Why the heck did you tell her that we're going out?" Dara glared and kicked him again.

Jaejoong rubbed his sore leg and looked at Dara. "Calm down. It's all part of the plan."

Later, their coffee came and they discussed the plan. Jaejoong was doing all the talking while Dara sat there listening. She glanced at Cho Hee who was on the counter. She hated lying to her. But she has no other choice and options left. Maybe Changmin can help Cho Hee forget what happened in her past and even once in her life, be happy. That is what she wanted; Cho Hee's happiness.

"Yah, are you listening?" She snapped back to reality and looked at Jaejoong.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jaejoong sighed and explained the last part to her.

"…I'll tell Changmin and you tell Cho Hee. Clear?" Dara nodded but she looked worried.

"Are you sure this will work?" Dara asked.

Jaejoong smiled gently and leaned back on the chair. "All we have to do is to wait and see."

They paid for their coffee and left the restaurant. Dara walked Jaejoong home (which is weird because it should be otherwise) and they arrived at DBSK's apartment in no time.

Dara bowed. "Annyong (bye)." She turned to leave but Jaejoong stopped him.

"Why don't you enter first?" Dara was puzzled but agreed anyways.

DBSK's apartment was neither big nor small. It's just fit for 5 boys. Jaejoong led the way and Dara obediently followed. Their house is like a maze but Dara liked it. After a few turns, they arrived at what seemed like the dining room. She saw Yoochun and Yunho sitting around the table, eating chips.

"Hyung, where were you? We're starving." Yoochun asked.

Jaejoong semi-glared at the two. "You guys ditched me back there."

Yoochun smiled nervously and bowed. "Sorry Hyung, Mianhe. We didn't know where you were. Mianhe Hyung. Don't kill me."

Dara laughed. Yoochun and Yunho did not notice that she was there until now. "Ah, Sandara-shi."

She bowed as a sign of respect. "Annyong haseyo Yunho Oppa, Yoochun Oppa." Yoochun and Yunho smiled at her.

They offered her some snacks and she said yes. After sitting down, Jaejoong followed right after. But seeing that Changmin and Junsu weren't there, it made him curious. "Where are Changmin and Junsu?"

Yunho shrugged. "In the bedroom, I think?"

Jaejoong stood up and went to their bedroom. He opened the door and saw Junsu and Changmin playing chess. Both of them are sitting on Junsu's bed; Changmin sitting in Indian position and Junsu did the same. Jaejoong raised an eyebrow. For one thing, Junsu hates chess. For him it's boring and a waste of effort. He'd play soccer instead. **(a/n: No offence to all of the chess players out there! I love chess; I don't have anything against it.)**

"Checkmate." Changmin rested his elbows on his lap and placed his chin on his hands. "Seriously Hyung, you suck at this game."

Junsu looks like he's about to punch Changmin. Jaejoong shook his head as he approached the two. "Yah, don't fight. Junsu, Dara's in the dining room. I suggest you go greet her."

Junsu smiled brightly and thanked his hyung. He proceeded to go to the dining room afterwards. Changmin looked at Jaejoong then cleaned up the chess board and pieces. Jaejoong sat down on the spot where Junsu was and helped him.

"Hey Changmin, can you do me a little favor?" Jaejoong asked.

Changmin didn't bother looking up from what he was doing and replied, "What is it?"

"Escort me on a double date." Jaejoong looked at him and waited for his reaction. And true enough, Changmin's reaction is what he expected.

"Mwuh rah goo (what did you say)?" He looked bewildered. "Double date? Who are you going on a date with?"

Jaejoong muttered an inaudible word. Changmin asked him to repeat what he said and his word turned out to be 'With Dara'. Or rather words. But whatever.

"I didn't know you two are going out hyung." At that time, they have finished fixing up the chess board and pieces. He stood up and pushed it right under Junsu's bed. "Araso. What's in it for me?"

Jaejoong thought for a while. Only for a short time though. Pleasing Changmin is not that hard. "I will cook whatever meal you want."

Changmin beamed and without any other hesitations, he agreed. Jaejoong smirked. His plan was going on accordingly.

The next day, it was already noisy in the TVXQ/DBSK quarters. Jaejoong is trying to wake Changmin up for the past 15 minutes but to no avail. He sighed and gave up. Giving one final glance at Changmin, he went to the kitchen to cook their breakfast.

Jaejoong was in the middle of frying the eggs when his phone rang. He wiped his hands on the face towel and picked it up.

"Yoboseyo (hello)?"

"Yah Kim Jaejoong!" He placed the phone away from his ears because of the loud voice of Park Sandara.

"It's early in the morning and you're making a ruckus already." He said irritated.

"Don't forget, we will commence our plan today!" Dara seemed annoyed. "You better not forget, I had a hard time convincing Cho Hee last night."

"How could I forget? I'm the one who thought of that plan. Now quit worrying, I'll catch you later. Bye." He shut his phone and placed it inside his pocket.

Yoochun came out of the room sniffing his nose. "Hyung…something smells burnt." Jaejoong was nearly jumped and he rushed to the eggs he was frying. He quickly turned off the stove and looked at the pan. 2 horrible looking eggs lay there.

Yunho came out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel. At that moment, Jaejoong finished setting up the table and Junsu and Yoochun already sat on their respective chairs.

"Jae, is something bothering you?" Jaejoong was startled by Yunho's question. He looked puzzled and Yunho understood what he was about to ask so he continued, "You have never burned anything before." He pointed to the 2 eggs that looked so unappetizing that time.

"Ani (no), nothing's bothering me at all." Yunho nodded and took a seat.

"Well, someone has to wake up our Magnae now. He won't forgive us if he misses a meal." Junsu looked at his hyungs. Jaejoong, remembering what they have to do today, volunteered to do the task.

He entered the bedroom and saw Changmin sleeping soundly. He tried to wake him up by shaking him; but that failed. He got annoyed so he decided to kick him out of the bed. Changmin did fall and that startled the young magnae. He looked around and saw his hyung with his hands on his waist.

"Shim Changmin, how can you sleep so soundly? You know we have- I mean, I have a date today." Jaejoong said. "You're supposed to come with me."

Changmin scratched his head. "Sorry hyung."

The two of them walked out of the room and saw the other members already eating. Yunho looked up and smirked. "Punched, shook or slapped?"

"Neither. Kicked." Yunho laughed at Jaejoong's response. He was referring to the way or method of waking Changmin up. He found it funny especially because Jaejoong always had the soft side for Changmin, and kicking him is just funny.

They all ate their meal but they noticed that both Changmin and Jaejoong were in a hurry. "Going somewhere?" Junsu asked.

Jaejoong finally finished his meal and he placed his dishes on the sink. Changmin answered them instead. "Yup. Jaejoongie Hyung is going on a date, and I agreed to come with him."

Yunho, Yoochun and Junsu's mouth fell open. "Mwuh (what)?"

Changmin looked innocently at them. "You didn't know?"

The first one to snap out of his trance was Yunho. He immediately asked the question that anyone would've asked. "With who?"

As soon as Jaejoong heard that question, he rushed to the dining area. "It doesn't matter." He sent Changmin a meaningful look but this magnae loves to tease his hyung.

"With Dara-shi."

The toast on Junsu's mouth was dropped and Yoochun choked on the juice he's drinking. Yunho however, found it amusing. "Seriously, Jae?

Jaejoong glared at Changmin before turning to the others. "Yes I'm...uhh...courting her." After saying that sentence he turned around briefly and held a baby barf in. He didn't have the faintest idea of dating Dara. And he never would. Not with that attitude of hers.

Yoochun stood up and patted Jaejoong on the back. "Congratulations Hyung!" Jaejoong nodded and smiled at Yoochun. He didn't want to lie to his Hyungs. And he knows that they would understand whatever he and Dara was doing. But he can't tell them yet. Not until the plan is over. He knows that even Dara didn't tell a single soul.

Jaejoong and Changmin arrived at the park and saw the people they were supposed to meet. Changmin looked bored out of his wits while Jaejoong looked around searching for Dara. And he found her; sitting on a bench.

From Jaejoong's point of view, Dara looked like a little kid who's lost in the park. She looks nervous and worried at the same time. But still, Jaejoong admired her braveness to push through with the plan. Smiling, he gestured Changmin to follow him.

Dara's expression brightened when she saw Jaejoong. She stood up and bowed at the two of them. "Annyong."

Changmin smiled at her and then excused himself. He rushed to the bathroom. Once he was out of sight, Jaejoong talked to Dara. "Yah, where's Cho Hee?"

Changmin rushed to the bathroom because he couldn't hold 'it' in much longer. Afterwards, he washed his hands and walked out of the washroom. His stomach grumbled so he hurried back to Jaejoong and Dara. He hated the feeling of being hungry.

He was really in a rush and he didn't notice that he had bumped into someone. He felt sticky and wet too. (a/n: not in the perverted way.:p) He looked at his shirt and saw a big pink stain.

"Yah! Watch where you're-" His eyes widened upon seeing the person he bumped into.

There, in front of him, is Cho Hee. Dripping wet in pink and brown (strawberry and chocolate) liquid. She wiped the sticky substance off of her face and arms and glared at Changmin. "What? You're the one who ran into me!"

"What are you doing here witch?" He asked. "Are you a stalker? Following me everywhere?"

She scoffed. "Who would want to follow you?" Then she remembered all those fan girls that are following them everywhere. She bit her lip but still kept that fierce glare. She can't stand the fact that these people have fan girls. They are not celebrities or anything.

Changmin smirked at her reaction. Then, they heard two voices calling their name. He turned around and saw Dara and Jaejoong.

He half smirked at the sight of Jaejoong holding Dara by the waist. He knew all along that this was a pretend date. He overheard Jaejoong talking to Dara on the phone. The reason why they're doing it though is still unknown to him.

"What happened here?" Jaejoong asked.

Dara gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. She looked at Cho Hee and eyed Changmin secretly. "What happened to you Cho?"

"Bad luck. It's bad luck all over again. Running into Changmin in a very nice day, my mood is ruined." She muttered. Changmin heard it and he can't help but frown.

"Yah, pabo (stupid)!" Jaejoong said referring to Dara. Cho Hee raised an eyebrow. Why would Jaejoong call his date stupid? Jaejoong realized his mistake and immediately said, "I mean…babe. Why did you let Cho Hee carry those by herself?"

"Don't worry Hyung. It's my fault." Changmin flashed an apologetic smile to Cho Hee. Dara looked at Jaejoong and he nodded in response. It's time toe execute their plan.

If you're wondering what their plan is, it is to 'pretend' to go on a date and have the two persons in question come with them. And eventually leave them alone or trap them in an elevator and wait for something to happen. And no, not in a perverted way but something to develop between them. In short, their plan is only full of hopes and if you asked me, it's not a well-planned plan at all.

"Which do you want to ride first?" Jaejoong asked Dara.

Dara looked around. If it wasn't so obvious, they are in a carnival right now. Jaejoong thought that it would be the perfect place for their plan since Max likes carnival food and according to Dara, Cho Hee likes cute things. They are in luck since it's the last day of the carnival and Jaejoong managed to get some tickets for them. Thanks to his connections and charms.

Dara looked around and spotted the roller coaster. Then a bright idea crossed her mind. "I want to ride the roller coaster."

Jaejoong nodded and they went to the area where the roller coaster is. Dara bought tickets and the two boys were surprised to see that she only bought two. Cho Hee however, smiled and sighed in relief.

"I only bought two because Cho Hee can't ride these types of rides. And because Changmin-shi will be accompanying her." Jaejoong caught up to what Dara was planning and secretly smiled. He likes the way Dara thinks.

Changmin could refuse but, that would make him look like an inconsiderate man. And that is bad for his image. So he agreed even if it's against his will.

Dara and Jaejoong rode the ride while they watched them. They didn't expect the ride to be that long so Changmin started to walk away. Cho Hee ran after him. "Yah, where are you going?"

"I got bored watching the two. And besides, we should give them a little private time, don't you think?" Cho Hee agreed. He has a point there.

The two of them walked around and Cho Hee got fascinated by the sights in the carnival. They passed by a crane game (a/n: It's a game wherein you use a crane to get the prize you want.) and Cho Hee insisted on playing.

After 5 minutes…

"Aish, I'll do it for you." Changmin pushed Cho Hee away and he dropped a coin on the slot of the machine. "You suck at this game." **(a/n: This has become Changmin's favorite line, hasn't it? ^_^)**

He easily got the toy he wanted in one try. It's a small plushie keychain that Cho Hee tried to get for the past minutes. He handed her the toy.

Cho Hee was shocked. "You're giving this to me?"

He didn't reply but he just walked away to a food stall. Cho Hee smiled. This guy is definitely weird. He has a sweet side and a cold side. But for some reason, Cho Hee liked it.

The day ended and the two boys escorted Cho Hee and Dara back to their apartment. They said their goodbyes and went inside. Jaejoong and Changmin then walked home.

"Yah, what did you give Cho Hee awhile ago?" Jaejoong was referring to the small box which he gave to Cho Hee before they went inside.

"Oh that…"

**Flashback**

_Changmin and Cho Hee passed by a small, shabby stall. It looks like no one even bothered to visit that stall. Changmin eyed the place for a short while then left. Well, he was about too before a little girl stopped him._

_The girl looks simple and her hair was tied in 2 braids. She gave Changmin a small, velvet box. She smiled and ran away._

_Changmin was puzzled. He opened it and saw 6 chocolates. They have different shapes but something caught his eye at the bottom of the lid of the box. Something was written there but it was too small for Changmin to see. He shrugged that thought and ran to catch up with Cho Hee._

**End of Flashback**

"…it's nothing." He replied.

Jaejoong didn't believe him but he pushed that thought at the back of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a while for Changmin and Jaejoong to come back to their apartment. On the way there, they had a few chats about their lives. Jaejoong found Changmin's life amusing but hard at the same time.

"So your sister threw your precious iPod out of the window?" Changmin nodded slowly. Then it was followed by a series of laughter courtesy of Jaejoong.

"Hyung, it's not funny." Jaejoong stopped laughing and smiled.

"That's one heck of a sister." He continued. "Moving on, why did you choose to live with us? You have this luxurious house and all."

Changmin didn't answer and remained silent. Jaejoong was worried that his question offended Changmin in a way. But after quite some time, he said; "Hyung, why did you run away from your home?"

Jaejoong was startled by his question. "I don't want to be a burden to my foster parents." He smiled after saying that. "You know Minnie, I'm blessed to have such wonderful adoptive parents but, I don't want to be some type of leech and feed off of their money for the rest of my life."

Jaejoong's smile is a sad smile. Changmin felt sorry for his hyung. But he admired Jaejoong's braveness and determination. Jaejoong does everything for his parents. When Yunho and Jaejoong met, Yunho immediately took him in the group. Yunho introduced Jaejoong as 'a remarkable man' to them.

"I was happy when I found you guys. I love our Job; performing in different events and such. And someday, I want to be as popular as BoA is." Changmin smirked at what Jaejoong said. Jaejoong…is a sucker for BoA. He is an ultimate die-hard fan. "Wait what the heck Changmin! Answer my question!"

"I don't want to live the luxurious life anymore." He said; "I'm sick and tired of expectations and pressure hyung."

Jaejoong nodded. He perfectly understands what Changmin said. The older boy smiled inwardly. This magnae is seriously something.

After walking a few more blocks, they arrived at the apartment and were shocked of what they saw. There was a crowd of people and 3 fire trucks. The pavement of the street is wet; puddles were formed everywhere. A police car is parked at one side and beside it a police officer, Yunho and one of their neighbors are talking. They looked at each other before they made their way through the crowd.

Changmin and Jaejoong were startled and baffled at what they saw; their apartment is horribly and terribly burnt. The once white and cream walls of the apartment are now gray and black. The windows are broken and shattered. Ashes are piled up everywhere.

"Jaejoong hyung!" They looked behind and saw Junsu and Yoochun holding a few bags. "Thank goodness you're here!"

Changmin and Jaejoong walked towards them. "Yoochun-ah, Junsu, explain what happened."

"Jaejoong hyung, we don't know what happened either." Junsu said. "All we know is that, the fire started from one of the apartments upstairs. It seems like a child was playing with a lit candle."

"Mwuh?" Jaejoong said. Both Changmin and he were perplexed of what happened. They didn't expect something like this to occur at all.

"Here," Yoochun said tossing one bag to Jaejoong then another to Changmin. "We packed some of your clothes. Mianhe hyung, that's all we can get."

After some time, Yunho went to them looking problematic. "Guys, we have to find a place to live in. They'll be investigating here and as you can see, it's burnt."

"That doesn't matter right now. I'm glad that everyone is safe." Jaejoong replied.

The boys couldn't believe what has happened to them right now. Well, they could go back to their separate families but that would take up some time. They should let the situation cool down because surely, it would cause riot to the press.

"Where are we going now?" Yoochun asked.

"Surely not back to our families' right?" Junsu shook his head. "I can see the headline now! 'The house of the sons of Korea's biggest CEOs burned down to a crisp!'" Junsu made a gesture with his hands. "Now what would our parents think huh? We went dilly-dallying out of our houses just to burn down another one?"

"Calm down Junsu!" Yunho said his voice rising a bit. He didn't like the way Junsu is reacting to the situation.

"Then what are we supposed to do huh?" Junsu exclaimed, doing the same.

Yunho glared at Junsu. "Don't raise your voice at me!"

"Then think of something you worthless leader!"

Yunho looked ready to punch Junsu. Yunho walked nearer to Junsu. "Mwuh rah goo Kim Junsu?"

Yoochun stood in the middle of the two, while Jaejoong held Yunho back before things get ugly. He can't believe that they would fight at a time like this. "Yah, this is not the right time to fight!"

Their leader broke free from Jaejoong's grasp. "I know."

* * *

Yunho sat at one of the benches outside a convenience store. He ran a hand through his hair before sighing in frustration. What happened right now is a bizarre turn of events. He has to think of something fast. He can't leave his members homeless.

He glanced at the four boys who are sitting on the grass, sound asleep. He smiled.

These guys changed him; a lot. Before, he always does things without thinking and he'd end up in trouble.

Especially when he got fired from his job. He didn't know what to do. That's when he met Yoochun. Yoochun that time was a composer and at the same time a singer. Yoochun took Yunho in at that time. Later, they decided to form a small group that performs at different events. Their first gig was at a small bar. And later on, they went to parties, town programs and the like.

"Yunho Oppa?"

He looked to his right and saw Gong Minzy looking at him with curious eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Yunho smiled. "Annyong Minzy-ah."

She smiled in return and gave him a can of soda. He moved a little bit allowing her to have some space to sit at. She obliged and they both opened their sodas.

"Yunho Oppa, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" She asked. Yunho didn't know what to answer. But he decided to tell her the truth. After telling her the whole story of what happened earlier, she gasped. "For real? That's horrible!"

Yunho nodded. "I have to find a place to stay in. Even just for a short while. We'll go back to our houses later."

"You, what are you doing here this late at night?" He asked.

Minzy smiled at him. "I'm about to go home from work."

He stared at her. "You're working?"

Minzy pointed to the near convenience store and laughed. "You didn't know? I work to help my unnis. Only temporary and part-time jobs though. I have to focus on my studies more."

"Wah, that's amazing." She laughed once again after Yunho's statement. And after a while, that laugh died down and is now replaced by a grin. "Hey, I thought of something!"

* * *

Minzy hanged her coat on the coat rack at the corner of the room. "Dara Unni, Bom Unni, CL Unni, Cho Hee-ah, I'm home!"

Dara peeked out of the kitchen and greeted her friend. She prepared late-night snacks for Minzy since she always comes home at a late hour. Minzy almost drooled at the smell of Dara's cooking. Then, Dara came out of the kitchen wearing her pajamas and apron.

"You're later than usual Minzy." She said. "What happened?"

"Ah, Unni. I picked up a few stray cats and I was wondering if we could let them stay here." Minzy said.

Dara raised an eyebrow. For one thing, she knows Minzy hates animals. "Mwuh? Wae (why)?"

Minzy whistled. "Oh nothing. They just looked pitiful that's all. Besides, I know they won't make a mess. So please…?"

Dara couldn't say 'no' to Minzy's puppy dog eyes. Sighing, she nodded and agreed to Minzy's request. Minzy squealed because of happinnes and hugged her unni.

"Komawoyo (Thank you) unni!" After that, she opened the door and gestured for the 'cats' to come in.

Dara's eyes widened at what she saw. "What the heck Minzy? They are anything but cats!"

Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu and Changmin entered looking a little bit uncomfortable. Awhile ago at the park, Minzy offered Yunho to stay with them until they could go back to their families. Although he's hesitating a bit, Yunho agreed since he has no other option. And turning Minzy down is not an option for him.

"Unni! You already agreed. You can't turn back now." First, they explained what happened to the five of them earlier. Dara felt sorry for them so she complied with Minzy's request.

"Thanks for the hospitality." The five of them bowed.

Jaejoong smirked and looked at Dara. "Nice apron." He snickered.

Dara's apron has a design of a cute kitten in the middle and food stains are clearly visible. Dara flushed because of embarrassment. "You dare insult Mrs. Kittens you jerk?"

After hearing this, Jaejoong's laughter filled the place. "'Mrs. Kittens'? You're really that immature?"

"Is that the proper way two people in a relationship talks?" CL came out of the room rubbing her eyes followed by Bom. CL knew all about Dara's plan and right now, she's just messing with the two of them.

Jaejoong coughed and hissed; "Sorry babe."

CL smirked at Jaejoong's reaction. She also knows that they are doing this because of Cho Hee but she didn't know that they will go this far. Another thing that is unknown to her is the reason why they're keeping it a secret. But right now, she doesn't care whatever the reason is. She's having so much fun.

Changmin raised an eyebrow and eyed the two. _"Up until now, they're still keeping up that act?" _

"And I'm sorry for calling you a jerk." Dara said.

Bom blinked a few times then turned to CL. "CL-ah, slap me please."

"Wae unni?" CL is obviously startled by her unni's request. The other people in the room are also puzzled by Bom's sudden action.

"Just do it." After that, a loud slap was heard. Jaejoong, Yunho, Junsu and Yoochun's jaw dropped. Changmin covered his eyes.

Bom touched her cheek which was hit by CL. "Unni…kwenchana?" CL asked.

"Oh my god CL, that hurts!" She exclaimed. "But it means…I'm not dreaming. Oh my gosh, it means the monster in front of me is real!" Bom pointed a finger at her cousin.

CL, Minzy and Dara burst out laughing. They are used to Bom's weirdness. Yoochun glared at his cousin and protested; "Yah! Who are you calling a monster?"

Bom shook her head and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. A minute after, she came out. "I'm going back to bed. Goodnight everyone, don't forget to turn off the lights."

Silence covered the room until Minzy spoke up, "Araso, where will the cats sleep?"

"Hm. Minzy-ah, since you're the one who has her own room, Yunho-shi will share a room with you." CL said.

Minzy scoffed and crossed her arms. "Mwuh? I do not agree. Plus, I only have a small room and a single bed."

"Is that a problem?" CL asked.

Yunho grabbed Minzy by the hand and said; "Not at all CL-shi, come on Minzy-ah!" Yunho dragged Minzy to her room afterwards.

CL blinked and was shocked by Yunho's actions. She shrugged. "Okay. Now, Junsu-shi and Bom's cousin will sleep in our room."

No one argued at all since Bom and Yoochun are relatives. Junsu didn't seem a least bit interested and CL doesn't mind at all.

"And now, the JaeDy couple will sleep in Cho Hee and Dara's room with Changmin!" CL exclaimed happily.

"Wait, what?" Dara said. "I will not share a room with that jerk!"

Jaejoong glared at her. "Why unni, Jaejoong-shi is your boyfriend. It doesn't really matter now, does it? And I don't think Changmin-shi has a problem with that."

The others immediately caught up to what CL is planning; everyone except the guy in question.

"Okay fine." Dara said.

"Speaking of which, where is Cho Hee?" Jaejoong asked.

Dara led the others (except for Minzy and Yunho) to their room. She opened it a little and inside was Cho Hee still awake, holding up a nebulizer to her nose. She looked pale and weak and she clutched her blanket tightly as if she's restraining herself from something. A book lay on her lap and at the same time, she looks absorbed to what she's reading.

This caught the attention of someone. If you're thinking its Changmin, well it's not. It's none other than DBSK's dolphin.

Afterwards, Dara closed the door quietly. "Hey, are you sure she should be here? She could be monitored better if she's in the hospital." Yoochun asked.

Dara shook her head and smiled lightly. "Cho Hee doesn't like staying there; it makes her sad so her recovery is an awful lot slower. Plus the environment is not good for her condition."

"Is she going to be okay?" Junsu asked. "Jaejoong hyung and Changmin, you better behave there."

"Relax Junsu." Jaejoong said.

CL went back to her and Bom's room followed by Junsu and Yoochun. After settling up, Dara led Jaejoong and Changmin to their room too.

When they arrived there, they saw that the nebulizer machine is turned off and Cho Hee fast asleep. Changmin walked to her and closed the book that was once opened and kept it in the desk near Cho Hee's bed. Afterwards, he tucked Cho Hee in and fixed her pillow.

Jaejoong and Dara looked at each other and smiled. It seems that their plan is working after all.

The next day, Changmin woke up and found out that no one is in the room. Last night, Dara slept in her own bed leaving Jaejoong and him sleeping in a mat. Nevertheless, Changmin found it enjoyable and comfortable.

He looked around and immediately stood up to fix the mat. Before going out, he decided to observe the room. The room is neat and the wallpapers are color white. There are two beds, one for Cho Hee and one for Dara. You can tell whose bed is which because of the bed sheet and blankets. Dara's bed sheet is color pink with animal prints while Cho Hee's is just plain beige. Cho Hee's pillow case also has her name embroidered on it.

He looked at the 2 desks in the far corner of the room. Dara's desk is messy; books and papers everywhere. There are also dozens of pictures taped here and there. An analogue clock also stood in one corner of the desk.

Cho Hee's desk is the opposite of Dara's. The table is neat; the books are piled up in one place, the papers are kept in a folder and there are only 3 picture frames. One frame contains a picture of Cho Hee and Dara, another contains a picture of the 5 of them and the other has a picture of an unfamiliar woman. Changmin is guessing that it's her mother.

He picked up the book that Cho Hee was reading last night. It's entitled, 'The Little Prince'. Changmin smiled a little.

He was about to open the drawer of the desk when a voice interrupted him; "Look, can you continue your snooping later? Jaejoong hyung and Dara-shi cooked breakfast."

Junsu stood by the doorway with toast in his mouth. "You wouldn't want to miss breakfast now, would you?"

Breakfast was very noisy and entertaining. Yoochun and Bom can't stop their bickering and the others are talking about random topics. Cho Hee and Changmin stayed silent though. Once in a while, they would talk but after that, silence would fill them again.

Bom and CL finished their meals first. "You guys come on, we have to buy groceries." Dara said.

Bom pulled Yoochun out of his seat. "Move fast cousin! It's a Sunday, it would be crowded if we come late."

Yoochun broke free from his cousin's strong grasp. "You don't need ten people to buy groceries!"

"Yes we don't. Cho Hee couldn't come with us, obviously. So Changmin, and Junsu will stay here too." CL said. "Bom, stop harassing your cousin. I will be the one to buy groceries with Dara, Minzy, Yoochun and Jaejoong. You stay here."

Yoochun, Yunho, Jaejoong, Dara and Minzy were practically dragged outside by CL. They were out in a flash and are on their way to buy supplies.

"I can't believe they left us here again to clean up this mess!" Cho Hee said. She placed all of the plates in the sink; some can't even fit in the sink. She shook her head and although it's not that audible, Changmin can hear her curse under her breath.

"Hey, I'll help you with that." Changmin grabbed one of the plates and started washing it himself. Cho Hee gaped at him; she didn't expect THE Shim Changmin to help with the dishes.

Bom smiled secretly and nudged Junsu. "Yah dolphin." By reflex, Junsu half glared, half looked at her. "I'll give you a small tour of our pad. Come." Junsu knows what CL is trying to do. But somehow, something is stopping him from getting Changmin and Cho Hee together. But he complied anyways.

Cho Hee and Changmin did not notice the disappearance of Junsu and Bom. Changmin got so absorbed with washing the dishes since it's his first time doing it. He smiled unconsciously and Cho Hee noticed it and she can't help but smile too.

She picked up one of the plates (which is probably the most greasy) and she was about to wash it, but she accidentally bumped into Changmin. Thus, spilling all of the grease to Changmin. Oh the glory.

Her eyes widened as she looked at Changmin's now stained shirt. "Oh my gosh…" she muttered.

Changmin took one of the leftovers and placed it on Cho Hee's hair. "Now we're even."

"What? That's not even!" She stuck her tongue out at him and did the same.

So now, maybe you have figured out what happened next. The inevitable war in the kitchen begun. They threw different things at each other; soap, leftovers and the like. But instead of anger, what they felt is happiness.

Cho Hee was about to throw something at him, when she slipped on something. And as if it's fate, she fell on top of Changmin, their face only a few centimeters apart. Silence filled the once noisy kitchen, and they did nothing but look at each other.

No one even dared to move from their position.

"What the heck happened here?" Bom said with Junsu beside her. The truth is, they have been watching for the past minutes but they can't say that. "What a mess!"

The two looked up and snapped out of their trance. Cho Hee stood up followed by Changmin.

"Cho Hee, go and wash yourself up. Changmin and Junsu, clean this mess." Cho Hee nodded and ran out of the room. Bom is acting like a mother right now and Junsu is using up all his strength not to laugh.

Bom took a minute to look at Changmin then to Junsu and after that, she walked away. Changmin and Junsu started to clean the messy kitchen.

"Jeez Minnie, this place is even worse than it already is before." Junsu chuckled. "But seriously, to make out in the middle of the kitchen floor?"

Changmin hit Junsu in the arm. "Hyung! I can't believe you would think that!" Awhile ago, Changmin was fighting with his inner feelings. He just got lost in Cho Hee's eyes that his whole body froze as if he was paralyzed.

Junsu smirked at him and then continued with washing the dishes. Changmin looked at his hyung because it looks like Junsu is thinking of something. He just shrugged and washed the dishes too.

After a few minutes, Cho Hee came out of her room feeling fresh after taking a long hot bath. She looked at the kitchen and saw that everything was clean and back into place. She smiled. She likes it best when everything is clean. And the effort given by the people who cleaned it is definitely plus points for her.

She walked to the living room and saw Junsu and Bom talking. Both of them looked happy and so interested in whatever they are talking about. This gave Cho Hee the idea of getting the two together. The only problem is, she's not very good at playing match maker. Plus, she's scared of her unni when she's angry.

"Ah, Cho Hee!"

She looked at her unni and smiled. She looked at Junsu and both of them exchanged smiles too. "I just talked with Junsu here and I found out that they write songs, sing and dance for a living! I know you love to write songs Cho Hee."

After hearing that Junsu's smile brightened. "For real?"

Cho Hee bit her lip and nodded. Right now, she hates her unni for telling that to Junsu. She looked at the lad and Junsu gestured for her to come and sit with them. "That's something we have in common then. Why don't we write one some other time?"

She smiled and nodded. She's beginning to feel comfortable with their company in the house. Junsu and she talked about music and composing songs while Bom just looked at them. Junsu mentioned that the one who's really good at composing out of the five of them is Yoochun and Jaejoong. Cho Hee found him very interesting and entertaining.

Bom on the other hand, is having a dilemma inside. She could see how Cho Hee's eyes glistened every time Junsu would laugh or say something. This is troublesome and a hassle for their plan. Junsu is a very nice man but for Bom, there is something in Changmin that makes him suitable for her friend.

She continued to look at the both of them until she noticed Changmin standing in one corner, looking at both Junsu and Cho Hee. She took a final glance at Cho Hee and Junsu then she walked to Changmin.

Changmin noticed Bom walking to him so he looked away and pretended to look at the painting. He thought that this act was enough to shoo Bom away but this even triggered Bom's nosiness even more.

He continued to pretend that he is admiring the small painting. Now that you think of it, the painting inside the fragile-looking frame is really amazing and breath-taking. He felt an arm drape around his shoulders and he realized that it was Bom.

"You know Changminnie…" He was puzzled at the nickname Bom said. "Cho Hee painted that."

He was perplexed but amazed at the same time. He thought this was painted by a famous or professional painter. The idea that a young girl like Cho Hee painted this never crossed his mind at all. Now, his respect for her has increased.

"It's pretty right? She painted it when she was stuck in the hospital for about a month." Bom said.

Changmin was about to ask her a question when the door burst open and Dara and Jaejoong entered laughing while each of them are carrying paper bags. They were followed by Minzy and Yunho who looked like they didn't talk to each other at all. Lastly, Yoochun and CL entered looking pissed off.

Bom chuckled at the sight of her cousin and at CL's facial expression. "What happened?"

"World war III." Dara replied after settling the bags down on the kitchen counter. "These two almost caused a commotion in the supermarket."

"It's not my fault that I almost got ran over by a push cart." CL said accompanied by a glare to Yoochun.

He glared back and stated; "Well it's not my fault you got in the way."

"Got in the way of what, canned tomato soup?"

"Those were Changmin's favorite, and they are on sale!"

Minzy shook her head and Bom can't suppress in her laughter anymore. "Alright, war's over. Cut it out you two."

They glared at each other for the last time then walked away. Dara smiled and pulled something out of one of the paper bags. "Cho Hee-ah, I bought your favorite."

After hearing that, Cho Hee excused herself from Junsu and rushed to Dara's side. Happiness was evident in her eyes and she squealed. Junsu followed and said; "Cherry-filled chocolates?"

"DARK cherry-filled chocolates." Cho Hee corrected. "Komawoyo Unni!" She hugged Dara and went to her room carrying the giant box of chocolates.

Jaejoong nudged Dara after Cho Hee was out of sight. "Yah, are you sure you're supposed to be feeding her with a lot of chocolates? Wouldn't that be bad for her?"

She winked back at him and said; "Don't worry. A little sugar doesn't hurt once in a while."

* * *

Dinner was over and the others are busy washing the dishes and tidying up the place. Changmin was bored and he got tired of watching the television. He decided to go back to his/their room to find something to do.

He slowly opened the door to his/their room and entered quietly. As usual he found Cho Hee sitting on her bed eating the chocolates, while reading a book. From afar, he could tell that it was the same book that she was reading last night; 'The Little Prince'. **(a/n: By the way, I do not own this book. But I do suggest that you read this, it's a very good one. And, I'm also not sure if it has a Korean version.)**

He sat on the edge of Dara's bed and just looked at Cho Hee. She looks very peaceful while reading the book, but at the same time, she looks like she's savoring the flavor of the delicacy that she's eating. Her eyes are very bright for someone who's not in a very good condition unlike others, whose eyes are lifeless and dull. He didn't even notice how much time he has taken just by looking at her.

After flipping another page, she said; "Don't you know it's rude to stare?" Her eyes are still glued to the book afterwards, she ate another chocolate.

Changmin snapped out of his reverie. He cautiously looked at her and asked; "Is that book good? I mean, you look so immersed in reading."

"Actually it is." She replied. "It tells about how life is complicated."

He raised an eyebrow after her second statement. "Complicated?"

Cho Hee stopped reading and looked at him. Then, she smiled and tapped her chin. She thought for a while before answering; "Yes, complicated. The little prince doesn't like the way adults think; the way they stress and panic over small matters. He also hates their superficial attitude. Sometimes I wish I could be like the little prince; a person who doesn't care about the problems but just lives life the way he wants. He's very affectionate and helpful to his loved ones too."

She paused for a while after saying those. Then she wondered why she is saying those kinds of things to Changmin. But she felt happy. She never thought that she could open up her feelings and thoughts to somebody. Changmin was also struck by what Cho Hee said. That's another thing that fascinated him; Cho Hee's broadmindedness.

"I see." He said after some time. "Then the painting in the hallway, you painted that didn't you?"

She nodded her head. It looks like she's uncertain of something and Changmin knew what it was right away. "Don't worry, I like it. It's a very nice painting."

"Komawoyo Changmin." She replied. "The flower that I painted there is my favorite."

"White roses?" She nodded. White roses…Where she lived before, their neighbor grows a lot of white roses. And she would spend her whole day watering them and looking at them. She admired the elegant yet pure appearance of the rose.

Then she noticed the box of chocolates on her lap and picked up one. She stretched her hand to Changmin. "You want some?'

Changmin shook his head. He's not a fan of cherries but he certainly loves chocolates. Cho Hee pouted and forced him to eat one. "I know you love chocolates. Ah, it's the cherries isn't it?"

With the chocolate still in one hand, she shifted from her position and also sat on the edge of her bed. That way, she sat closer to Changmin. "It tastes really good." She popped one chocolate in her mouth. "You don't know what you're missing…"

"Oh I think I know what I'm missing." He muttered.

She got irritated by Changmin's stubbornness so she stood up and picked up one of the cutters in her drawer. She then walked back, sat down beside Changmin and she held the cutter only a few centimeters before her wrist. "Yah, Shim Changmin. If you don't eat one right now, I'll slit my wrist and die."

He got a little bit nervous and scared but afterwards, he smirked. "You can't threaten me."

"I'm not threatening anybody." She replied with a serious look on her face. "Believe me, I will really cut myself. Do you want to see me slowly lose blood and die in front of you?'

And in this moment, he immediately felt Cho Hee's seriousness by what she said. He didn't want anything to happen to her, so he picked up one of the chocolates and popped it into his mouth. He chewed it and alas, he liked it. He gave out a micro-smile as he slowly munched the treat.

After seeing his expression, Cho Hee dropped the cutter and placed it on the bedside table. "See? It tastes good right? And you didn't lose anything by trying."

Changmin smiled and later on, laughed. Cho Hee is really something.

The door opened and Dara rushed in. She looks like she's in a hurry because she didn't even bother to look at the two persons inside the room. She walked to the bedside table to grab her purse when she noticed the cutter. She looked at Cho Hee and Changmin with an unexplainable look on her face. "Yah Cho Hee. Did you do something with your wrist again?"

Cho Hee shook her head fast. She didn't like that look on Dara's face so she can't say anything that would upset her. Dara smiled and grabbed her purse. "Okay then. Have fun you two!"

Another thing that they can't handle is Dara's serious mood swings. But Cho Hee, she could see through Dara. And she bets her life that it's not one of her mood swings. She looked and followed Dara's every step until she's out of the room.

"Changmin-ah, I think there's something going on with unni." Changmin looked at her weirdly and seeing that Changmin will not be saying anything anytime soon, she stood up and went outside.

Everyone was in the living room watching one of the horror movies that Minzy owns. But to her surprise, she didn't see Dara or Jaejoong in sight. "Where are Dara Unni and Jaejoong?"

"Out on a date." Bom replied.

Cho Hee raised an eyebrow and said; "But isn't it too late in the evening?'

"Ah, you're right. Why don't you go follow them Cho Hee-shi? Changmin-ah, go with her please." Yunho said eating another piece of pop corn.

Cho Hee is very close to Dara because she was the one who took Cho Hee in. She would defend Dara every time the bullies would gang up on her and she would always look for Dara when she's not anywhere near her. In short, Cho Hee treats Dara as her sister.

Without hesitation, she grabbed her coat and bag. "I'll be back soon with Dara unni." And in a second, she left and was out of sight.

Changmin was startled and he followed suit. After they were gone, Minzy turned off the TV and DVD player. "Okay guys, phase one is done; phase two, now commencing. Let's sleep."

Everybody stood up and went to their rooms. "Thank god. I'm beat." Yoochun said.

Yunho went to the kitchen and placed the remaining pop corn in the fridge. When he walked out of the kitchen, he asked Minzy; "This plan, are you sure it will work?"

"It better work." She replied. "Now come on, let's hit the hay."

* * *

Cho Hee eyed the two people walking only a few meters in front of her. Every step she makes is accompanied with watchfulness and vigilance. Right now, she's having an inner fight with herself. Whether what she's doing is the right thing but in the end, her closeness and care for Dara won over. Dara has been hurt before when her first love cheated on her. Cho Hee is a witness of the pain and agony Dara went through. She doesn't want this to happen to her unni again. Dara along with the others are the only family she has.

She saw Dara almost slip and Jaejoong caught her just in time. Both of them laughed and then continued to walk. Cho Hee shook her head and muttered; "Idiots."

Changmin caught up with her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around swiftly and after seeing him, she sighed in relief. "Oh, it's just you Changmin."

"Yah, are you sure you're supposed to be doing this?" He asked. Cho Hee nodded her head. Changmin saw her shiver a little and this worried him. "No you're not. You're cold."

"Don't worry. I have good resistance against the cold." She replied. The truth is, what Changmin said was true. This is certainly not helping her with her health problem at all. But as of this moment, it doesn't matter.

"But-" "I said I'm fine, Changmin." The sharp tone in Cho Hee's voice startled him a bit. But he can't argue with her and force her to do something.

"Araso. But I will have to come with you." Cho Hee started to walk but she looked at him over her shoulder with curiosity.

"Wae?"

"Well because your friends will surely kill me if I don't." He chuckled and Cho Hee laughed slightly. This is only the second reason of why he wanted to come with her. The first reason is of course, he is worried about her.

Cho Hee replied; "Yes, they probably will."

Cho Hee pulled Changmin by the arm as they followed the couple ahead of them. By this time, Changmin is more confused than before. He didn't know what his hyung's motive is by pretending to go out with Dara. But one thing is for sure; the result of this 'pretending' is trouble.

Their pursuing led them to the park; figures. This is one of Dara's favorite places. Cho Hee and Changmin hid behind a bush as they watched the two sit down on a bench and eat ice cream.

On the other hand, why don't we look at this part from Jaejoong and Dara's side of the story?

Dara licked her ice cream once before sneaking a glance at a rather suspicious looking bush. This bush moves once in a while and they would hear rustling from behind. She raised her eyebrow and turned to Jaejoong; "Yah, that bush, Cho Hee and Changmin are…?"

"Yes, they are hiding behind that bush." Jaejoong replied then chuckle; "Our friends are not very good at snooping and following, aren't they?"

Dara joined Jaejoong in chuckling but later on, she stopped and her expression turned serious. "Jaejoong-shi, can you kindly explain to me what this plan is about? Your first plan failed, so this better work."

"I know." Jaejoong licked his ice cream first before replying; "We'll head on to a hotel later."

Dara's eyes widened and instantly moved away from Jaejoong. "Yah Kim Jaejoong, what are you going to do with me?"

Jaejoong smirked at Dara's reaction so he decided to play with her for a little bit. He moved closer to Dara and trapped her by the bench using his arms. He leaned closer to her ears and whispered huskily; "Why, what do you think I'm going to do with you in a hotel? Hmm?"

* * *

By the bush, Changmin is using all his strength to hold Cho Hee back. She clenched her teeth at the sight of Dara and Jaejoong. "Shim Changmin, what the heck is your perverted hyung doing, huh?"

Changmin didn't know what to say. He doesn't like the way Jaejoong is acting right now but he is sure that he's not going to do something to Dara that he might regret later. His hyung is good at controlling himself and he is not that much of a pervert; well, maybe.

"Relax Cho Hee. Jaejoong hyung will take responsibility of whatever's going to happen to Dara-shi." Then he smirked. "But to do it in a park? That's sick."

Cho Hee smacked Changmin right up on the head. "I can't believe your consenting whatever your hyung is doing!"

"I'm just kidding! Jeez."

* * *

Dara glared at Jaejoong and kneed him in the stomach. Jaejoong pulled away and clutched his throbbing and now in pain stomach. "Aish! You really can't take a joke, huh?"

Dara huffed and crossed her arms. "Serves you right. Now can you tell me seriously what the heck you're planning?"

"You'll see." The corner of his lips tugged up. "Now finish your ice cream and let's go."

Jaejoong stood up and started to walk away. Dara immediately finished the rest of her ice cream and followed. Changmin and Cho Hee instinctively followed them with mixed thoughts playing on their minds. The two of them didn't know where Dara and Jaejoong are heading to.

Cho Hee's jaw dropped and Changmin's eyes widened when they saw the place they had arrived. "Changmin-ah, I hate your hyung so much right now."

Changmin looked at Cho Hee and saw that she has the same expression that he has. "I have no idea what hyung is thinking right now."

Changmin is having second thoughts whether Jaejoong and Dara are really just pretending or if they are going out for real. But he is determined to find out.

The next thing he knew, he is being pulled by Cho Hee inside the hotel. Then, he found himself being dragged across the hotel lobby. Cho Hee had that look in her eyes that sent chills in Changmin's spine.

"Yah, what are you doing? Let go of me!" Changmin tried to break free from Cho Hee's grasp but to no avail. Cho Hee then walked to the receptionist and asked her what number Jaejoong and Dara's room is. The receptionist asked first for their names which Cho Hee easily gave.

"Room 1487, 14th floor. You can take the elevator on my right Miss." Cho Hee said 'thank you' and dashed to the elevator. Finally, she freed Changmin from her pry. Changmin fixed himself and glared at Cho Hee.

"Sorry about that Changmin." She said. "I'm just so confounded right now."

He understood what Cho Hee was trying to say so he immediately forgave her. She gave Changmin one of her signature smiles but it faded soon because she saw Changmin shiver out of the corner of her eye. It was then followed by a series of coughs.

"Kwenchana?" Cho Hee asked. Changmin nodded his head. She doesn't believe him though.

The door of the elevator opened and the two stepped inside. Cho Hee pressed the button and the elevator started to move up. When they arrive at the 11th floor, the elevator started to shake violently. Cho Hee held on to Changmin and whimpered quietly. Then, the shaking stopped and the power of the elevator completely blacked out.

Cho Hee opened her eyes but still didn't let go of Changmin. "What…happened?" She said in an almost inaudible voice.

"We're stuck." Changmin replied. He looked at Cho Hee and noticed the position they were in. He smiled. He found Cho Hee cute at the moment; she's like a little girl afraid that her balloon might pop.

Cho Hee let go of Changmin and tried to press the different buttons. But none of them worked. Changmin sighed in frustration and he sat down on the floor. He is sitting in a ball-like position and he rested his head on his arms.

What a good timing. Changmin's phone doesn't have any battery at all and Cho Hee's phone doesn't have a signal inside the elevator. She sat down opposite of Changmin and waited for the elevator to work again.

* * *

"This is weird." Dara muttered. "Cho Hee should've arrived here right now."

Jaejoong heard her and said; "Relax, I'm sure she's alright."

"And just how sure are you?" She asked. "Omg, what did you do again?"

"I'm getting the two idiots together." He replied. "We've made the wrong friends and are paying for it."

Dara didn't argue with him. He didn't want to hurt Cho Hee but she trusts Jaejoong. She looked at the man sitting on a couch opposite of the bed she's sitting. "But still, how did you manage to get us this luxurious room?"

"Never underestimate the charms of Kim Jaejoong."

* * *

After waiting for several minutes, Cho Hee got impatient of waiting. She felt like she's already waiting forever but still nothing happens. They are still stuck in the same situation without any progress at all. She ruffled her jet-black hair and looked at Changmin. He has been in the same position for a while now and he hasn't talked or moved even an inch.

She crawled to him slowly and tapped him on the shoulder. "Yah, are you alright?" No reply from the young lad in front of her. She got curious and figured out that he has been asleep for the past 30 minutes.

Thinking that his position would cause him neck cramps, she sat beside him and slowly shifted his position; she leaned his head on her shoulder gently. Cho Hee accidentally touched his forehead and his temperature is very hot.

This movement woke Changmin up and he looked at Cho Hee. He wondered why his position changed.

"Changmin-ah, you're burning up." She placed his head on her lap and took of her coat. Then, she wrapped it around Changmin to keep him warm. "You're not used to the cold, are you?"

Changmin slowly nodded his head. "Mianhe…"

"It's alright. The only thing now is that, you should get better." She pulled out something from her bag; a box of medicine and bottled water. "Can you get up?"

Changmin got up slowly and elevated himself. Cho Hee gave him the medicine and the water. He gave her a disapproving look. "Just drink it." He obeyed and drank the medicine. He then went back to his position before.

"Cho Hee, why do you carry those around?" He asked.

Cho Hee smiled at him. "Because I don't know when I'll need those."

Changmin forced a smile and replied; "That's why you have to get better soon."

"I'll get better when you do. Now get some rest." Changmin closed his eyes and was bout to fall asleep. Not before muttering; "Doushite kimi wo suki na natte shimattan darou?"

The language was in Japanese and Cho Hee is not very literate when it comes to that language. "Mwuh?" She asked. But Changmin didn't reply.

That statement from him bugged her for some reason. Now, she's determined to find out what that sentence meant. Changmin smiled lightly and secretly.

* * *

Dara kept on pacing around the room, thinking of what happened to Cho Hee and Changmin. For the past hour that she's been staying in the room, she hasn't heard anything about Cho Hee; even a phone call or text message. This worried her to death. It isn't like Cho Hee to make others worry about her.

Jaejoong looked up from the book he's reading to Dara. "Will you please stop pacing? I told you before; everything's fine."

She stopped pacing and turned to Jaejoong. "Where did you get that book?" Then she started pacing again. "Jaejoong-ah, what if something happened to both of them because of your plan? Moreover, what is your plan? You did not explain anything before we left the house. Minzy and the others don't know about your plan too don't they? I want answers Kim Jaejoong!"

"I also told you before; relax. I got everything under control." He replied. His cell phone rang and he immediately picked it up. "Ah, Manager Lee, is everything alright?"

Dara raised an eyebrow. "Did you stop the operation of the elevator that my two friends are in?"

Her eyes widened at what she heard. She was about to say something (or rather complain, grumble, shout) but Jaejoong raised a finger indicating her to shut up. "Wonderful. Yes, I will tell Dad to reconsider it. Araso, I'll call you if I need anything."

The minute Jaejoong hung up, Dara pointed a finger at him. "Kim Jaejoong, what the heck is this about? Why did you trap them inside an elevator? Are you insane?"

He looked at her calmly and replied; "I am not insane, Park Sandara. And I would appreciate it if you would listen to me and stop pointing at me."

Dara put down her hand and crossed her arms instead. She looked at him with resentment in her eyes. "I'm waiting for your explanation."

"I trapped them in the elevator but I promise you, they won't be hurt. Besides, I'll let them out in the morning." He explained.

Dara doesn't know whether to agree to his plan or not. Somehow, she likes Jaejoong's idea but there's also a side of her telling that it's dangerous. "Araso. But I'm telling you, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Quit worrying. Just sleep okay?" Jaejoong walked towards the bed and lay down on one side. After making himself comfortable, he looked at Dara. "Well? Aren't you going to bed?"

She huffed and walked stubbornly and sat down one the recliner in the corner of the room. "There's no way I'll sleep with you on the same bed." She turned off the lamp that was once lit and the room fell dark. After closing her eyes, she could hear a faint sound of rustling. She then felt herself being lifted up. Dara instantly realized it's none other than Jaejoong.

He carried her up bridal style and let her down gently on the other side of the bed. He opened the nearest lamp before dragging himself to the same place where he laid down before.

"Yah, what was that for?" She looked at him as if he was some psycho but she still remembered to keep her distance from him.

He settled himself under the blanket before answering; "You'll get a back ache; that lounger is anything but comfortable."

"That is still not an excuse! I could've walked by myself, thank you very much. Ugh, that's why I hate you so much." Even though she muttered the last phrase, it didn't stop Jaejoong's sharp ears from hearing it.

"That lounger looks fancy but it is not that good to sit on." He looked at her with a gentle yet serious expression. "So please, do not judge anything by its looks or because of shallow reasons."

She was struck by what Jaejoong said. Silence filled them and she took this opportunity to examine herself. What is the reason of her hatred for Jaejoong? After searching herself, she realized that what he said was true. She hates him because of a shallow and an illogical reason. Maybe, she wasn't giving him enough chance to prove himself to become her friend.

"Mianhe." She said, "I was being irrational." She lay down on the bed now in accordance to her will and settled herself under the blanket. She stared at the ceiling aware of the growing awkwardness between the two of them.

Jaejoong faced her and smirked. "This is the first time I heard you say sorry. That feels good, doesn't it?"

"Honestly, yes." She smiled and faced Jaejoong too. Realizing that their faces is only a few centimeters away from each other, they pulled away and turned the other way.

Dara closed her eyes and got ready to sleep. "Kim Jaejoong, don't do anything perverted to me."

"Park Sandara, dream on."

* * *

Changmin slowly opened his eyes. After making sure it is already adjusted to the light, he looked at the sleeping figure ahead of him. He sat up and positioned himself beside her. Afterwards, he placed the coat he once used as a blanket to cover up Cho Hee. This woken the sleeping girl. She looked at him and the first thing she did was to check his temperature.

After touching his forehead for a few seconds, she smiled. "Your fever's gone. Thank goodness."

"Kamsahamnida Cho Hee." Changmin looked at her and then at her legs. "Aren't your legs numb?"

"It is a little numb, but I think I could manage." She replied. She stood up followed by Changmin. But the minute she did, she got unbalanced and was about to fall. Luckily, Changmin held her.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

"Aniyo, I'm fine." She smiled a reassuring smile at him. This is enough proof to him. She looked around and noticed that the elevator hasn't moved at all. "But anyways, when can we get out of this elevator anyways?"

"What time is it Cho Hee?"

She searched her bag for her cellphone and when she found it, she instantly checked the time. "6:30 in the morning. Changmin-ah, we've spent the night here! Aish, what would the others think? Oh no, my unnis are probably worried about me right now…"

"We should just tell them the truth," He replied. "Anyways, we have to find a way to get out of here."

* * *

Dara slowly opened her eyes and the first thing that greeted her is Jaejoong's smiling face; only a few inches from her face. Her eyes widened. "Aah!" She moved away but that was a wrong move; she fell off the bed as soon as she did so.

She rubbed her sore butt and heard Jaejoong laughing. She stood up and glared at him.

"Dara you are such a klutz!" He said in between laughs.

She crossed her arms and said; "Why were you staring at me anyways? Ugh, I hate you."

Jaejoong kept on laughing as he clutched his stomach. "It's not my fault you fell off the bed." Then he stopped laughing and looked at her with a gentle expression. "But you look pretty and peaceful while sleeping."

Dara could a blush creeping up her cheeks and she looked away to hide it. "Ah, by the way what happened to Cho Hee and Changmin?"

"I think it's time to go home now Dara."

The two of them fixed themselves before going out of the room. They went down to the lobby to check out. Jaejoong gave a small piece of paper to the manager and whispered something that Dara couldn't hear. Afterwards, they took a taxi to get home. They entered the small apartment and saw Bom, Yoochun, Junsu and CL sitting on the couch looking worried. When they saw Dara and Jaejoong, their expressions changed to a better one but soon after, went back to their worried state.

"Dara unni! We were so worried about you guys." CL said while hugging Dara.

"Where's Minzy?" Dara asked.

Jaejoong joined them and asked a follow up question; "And Yunho too?"

"They went out to buy something." Bom replied.

Yoochun looked behind Dara and Jaejoong. "Hyung, where is Changmin?"

"More importantly, where's Cho Hee?" Junsu asked.

Jaejoong sat down one of the couches and made himself comfortable. "Yoochun-ah, get me a glass of water please." Yoochun stood up and proceeded to the kitchen. "Don't worry guys, they'll be here."

* * *

The elevator started to move again and finally, it opened at the lobby. Changmin and Cho Hee felt relieved that they could finally come out of the place they have been trapped inside for many hours.

The two of them walked out of the elevator and are greeted by the hotel's manager. "We're so sorry for the inconvenience sir and madam."

"It's alright. No one was harmed." Cho Hee replied.

The manager escorted them out of the hotel and helped them get a cab. On the way there, Cho Hee fell asleep because of extreme tiredness. She leaned on Changmin's shoulders. He looked at her and memorized every inch of her face. He swept her bangs gently off her face and admired her angelic image. He smiled to himself but he couldn't shake off the feeling of uneasiness and worry. "Cho Hee-ah, why did I end up falling for you?" **(A/n: that's the meaning of the Japanese sentence he said earlier inside the elevator.)**

They arrived at their apartment and Changmin woke up Cho Hee. They entered the apartment and they were bombarded with questions. They didn't know what to answer. Jaejoong just smirked at them.

Bom held Cho Hee by the shoulders and said; "Cho Hee-ah, answer me honestly; where and what did you do last night? Omg, don't tell me you…"

"Unni!" Cho Hee protested. "I can't believe you would think that. And what are you doing here? What about school?"

"Mianhe. Well, since you've been spending so much time hiding at the clinic, you didn't hear the announcement. They gave us two-week vacation while they're fixing the pipes at school." She explained. "But tell me first what happened." Bom and the others looked at Cho Hee waiting for an explanation.

She fidgeted with her fingers and said; "Um, well,"

Changmin faced the others. "Guys, we had a tough night. Can you please let Cho Hee rest?"

Dara walked out of the kitchen and lead Cho Hee back to their room. As soon as they were gone, Bom dragged Changmin into the kitchen. "Shim Changmin, tell me everything."

Changmin sighed and explained everything that happened to them. From snooping on Dara and his hyung up to the point when they got stuck in the elevator. He doesn't want to tell everything to Bom but he knew that it was needed. Bom is one of the people who really care for Cho Hee.

After telling the whole story to Bom, she sighed. "Really then… Jaejoong might have gone a bit too far." Of course, she muttered the last part of the sentence.

"Pardon?" Changmin asked. Bom shook her head and said; "Thank you for taking care of Cho Hee."

"No, it's the other way around. I got sick and she took care of me." He replied.

Bom secretly smiled. At last, something is going on between the two.

Outside the kitchen, 3 pairs of ears are listening to Bom and Changmin's conversation the whole time. CL and Yoochun smiled while Junsu couldn't help but feel jealous at Changmin.

The door opened and Yunho and Minzy entered carrying bags containing food. Minzy set them down the table while Yunho looked for his members at once. When they are all in the living room, he broke the good news.

"I got a gig for us!"

Jaejoong's head snapped up and high-fived with Yunho. "That's great Yunnie!"

"Definitely. But where?" Yoochun asked.

Yunho held up a flyer and showed it to the others. Junsu snatched it from his hands and inspected it. "Music Core?" He said. "No way Hyung, this is awesome! We'll be seen on national television."

Yunho replied; "That's how remarkable your hyung is. We'll be singing two songs; one ballad and a fast one."

Changmin snapped his fingers. "Ah, why not Share the World for the fast one?"

"And for the ballad?" Yunho asked.

The five were silent for a while. They have a good number of ballad songs but they should choose the best one for this event. Music Core is one of the dream shows of DBSK. They could get discovered especially if they do well.

"Doushite Kimi Wo Suki Na Natte Shimattan Darou." Yoochun mumbled subconsciously.

"That's prefect!" They turned to their right and found Bom leaning against the wall with a lollipop in her mouth. She has a bright expression on her face. "Cousin, I have heard you sing that before."

"But it's Japanese Bom." Yoochun retorted.

"So?" She responded back. "It would be great; your first big hit is a Japanese song. It's something new, it's something unusual."

"I think she has a point. I agree with that song. Who else?" Junsu, Jaejoong and Changmin raised their hands. Majority wins; they will be singing Doushite at Music Core.

"We better start rehearsing. We only have 3 days before the performance." Yunho said.

Yoochun and Jaejoong went directly at the study room wherein Bom and the others keep their instruments and things for their musical needs. Junsu plugged his flash disk in the computer and started to work on their song. He needs to improve some of the lines and notes a little and to add to that, the whole piece needs tweaking. After the distribution of lines was done, the group didn't waste time and started to practice it right away. **(a/n: I know that DBSK didn't compose some of their songs including these two, in my story, they did. I do not own the songs used in this chapter. ^^)**

Bom and Dara watched them practice. Cho Hee came out of the room and saw Minzy watching TV alone. She joined her and looked at what she's watching; another one of her horror movies. She looked around and found no one inside but she could hear faint sounds of music coming from their study room.

"Minzy, where are the others?" She asked.

Minzy didn't even bother looking at her. "Inside our study room. They're practicing something for their performance at Music Core."

"For real? Wow, I'm happy for them." She said.

Yoochun came out of the study room looking worn and exhausted. Upon seeing this, Cho Hee giggled and Yoochun's head snapped up to look at her. "It's not funny Cho Hee."

"Must be one heck of a practice." She said.

Yoochun shook his head and sat down on the couch opposite of her. "I know. Yunho Hyung has been pushing us. I can't blame him though."

Cho Hee got up and fetched him a glass of water. "Good luck. I know you guys can do well."

He drank the glass of water in one gulp. "Komawoyo. Make sure you'll be there, okay?"

"Danghyunaji (of course)." She replied. "I'll be the loudest one to cheer for you."

"Yoochun-ah! Come back there, Yunho's going ballistic. It seems that you haven't even perfected your part. And you're the one with the fewest lines!" Bom pulled Yoochun from his seat and dragged him back inside the study room. She looked at Minzy before disappearing and said; "Minzy-ah, turn the volume down please."

Minzy shook her head and lowered the volume. She looked at Cho Hee with a bewildered expression. "They better do well with their performance." Cho Hee laughed.


End file.
